disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1972
]] ]] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *March 22 - ''The Biscuit Eater *July 5 - Napoleon and Samantha *July 12 - Now You See Him, Now You Don't *October 11 - Dumbo (re-issue) *October 18 - Run, Cougar, Run *November 26 - Chandar, the Black Leopard of Ceylon *December 17 - Lady and the Tramp (re-issue) *December 22 **''Snowball Express'' (Bismarck, North Dakota) **''The Sword in the Stone'' (re-issue) Shorts *December 22 - The Magic of Walt Disney World Events *May 14 - The first auction of Disney memorabilia takes place at Sothby's in Los Angeles, California. Character debuts *March 24 - Henry, Wendell, Liver Lips McGrowl, Gomer, Ernest, Shaker, Trixie, Teddi Barra, Sun Bonnets, Five Bear Rugs, Big Al, Melvin, Buff, and Max, Sammy *July 5 - Mark Pierson *December 22 - Martin Ridgeway, Mr. Carruthers Theme parks *March 24 - Country Bear Jamboree opens at Disneyland. *June 5 - If You Had Wings opens at Magic Kingdom *June 17 - The Main Street Electrical Parade opens at Disneyland for the first ever time with 2D floats *December 15 - Construction of Space Mountain begins at Magic Kingdom. Television *January 26 - The Mouse Factory premieres in syndication. People Births *January 11 - Christian Jacobs (musician, television producer, voice actor, and actor) *February 7 - Robyn Lively (actress) *February 8 - Paul Wight (professional wrestler and actor) *February 9 - Crispin Freeman (voice actor, ADR director, and script writer) *February 22 - Chris Sonnenburg (animator, storyboard artist, producer, director, screenwriter, and voice actor) *February 26 **Keith Ferguson (comedian and voice actor) **Maz Jobrani (comedian and actor) *March 6 - Jaret Reddick (musician, singer, songwriter, composer, actor, and voice actor) *March 11 - Jennifer Barnhart (puppeteer, actress, and voice-over talent) *March 13 - Leigh-Allyn Baker (actress and voice actress) *March 18 - Dane Cook (comedian and actor) *March 24 - Tony Leondis (director, writer, storyboard artist, and voice actor) *March 26 - Leslie Mann (actress) *April 15 - Lou Romano (animation production artist, producer, actor, and voice actor) *April 17 - Jennifer Garner (actress and film producer) *May 1 - Julie Benz (actress) *May 2 - Dwayne Johnson (actor, voice actor, producer, and professional wrestler) *May 16 - Khary Payton (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *May 17 - Grant George (actor and voice actor) *May 26 - Selenis Leyva (actress and voice actress) *May 30 - Joachim Rønning (film director) *June 1 - Rick Gomez (actor and voice actor) *June 2 - Wayne Brady (actor, voice actor, singer, comedian, television personality, and game show host) *June 7 - Karl Urban (actor) *June 14 - Aliki Theofilopoulous Grafft (television writer, storyboard artist, and voice actress) *June 17 - C.H. Greenblatt (director, screenwriter, producer, voice actor, and storyboard artist) *June 23 - Selma Blair (actress) *July 1 - Steve Little (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *July 10 **Peter Serafinowicz (actor, comedian, writer, composer, voice artist, and director) **John Viener (actor, voice actor, writer, and comedian) *July 11 - Michael Rosenbaum (actor, producer, and comedian) *July 15 - Scott Foley (actor, voice actor, director, and screenwriter) *July 27 - Maya Rudolph (actress, voice actress, comedian, and singer) *July 29 - Wil Wheaton (actor, voice actor, writer, and blogger) *August 4 - Dan Payne (actor) *August 6 - Jason O'Mara (actor) *August 15 **Ben Affleck (actor, director, producer, and screenwriter) **Matthew Wood (sound engineer and voice actor) *August 27 - Dalip Rana (professional wrestler, actor, and powerlifter) *August 30 - Cameron Diaz (actress, producer, author, and former fashion model) *September 6 **Idris Elba (actor, singer, and rapper) **Anika Noni Rose (actress, voice actress, and singer) **Justina Machado (actress and voice actress) *September 12 - Gideon Emery (actor, voice actor, singer, and jazz musician) *September 15 - John Schwab (actor, voice actor, musician, and producer) *September 21 - Erin Fitzgerald (actress and voice actress) *September 27 - Gwyneth Paltrow (actress, singer, and author) *October 5 - Ehren Kruger (screenwriter and film producer) *October 22 - Saffron Burrows (actress) *October 28 - Brad Paisley (singer-songwriter and musician) *October 29 - Gabrielle Union (actress) *November 6 - Rebecca Romijn (actress and model) *November 7 - Christopher Daniel Barnes (actor and voice actor) *November 10 - Trevor Devall (actor, voice actor, comedian, and podcaster) *November 11 - Adam Beach (actor) *November 14 - Josh Duhamel (actor, voice actor, and model) *November 16 - Missi Pyle (actress and singer) *November 30 - Christophe Beck (television and film score composer) *December 19 - Alyssa Milano (actress, producer, and former singer) *December 27 - Thomas Wilson Brown (actor) *December 28 - Thomas Bromhead (actor, voice actor, comedian, and musician) *December 29 - Jude Law (actor) Deaths *January 1 - Maurice Chevalier (actor, singer, and dancer) *April 25 - George Sanders (voice actor) *May 5 - Frank Tashlin (animator, screenwriter, and film director) *November 5 - Reginald Owen (actor) *December 6 - Janet Munro (actress) es:1972 Category:Years in Disney history